


I Am What You Crave

by MichLC



Series: Walls No Longer Exist [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2891126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichLC/pseuds/MichLC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity gets more than she bargained for when she orders take out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am What You Crave

Being dead changes a person.  How could it not?  From the moment Oliver awakened in the Lazarus Pit, he knew immediately that he was different.  He was stronger, faster and by far more passionate than he could ever imagined.  For three months, he trained with Tatsu and Maseo unbeknownst to Ra's al Ghul and the League.  He honed his skills and never lost faith that he could return to his city with as much fervor as he ever had.  He would continue to protect his beloved city and the people he loved.  Starting with his sister and Felicity.

He had already gone to see his sister.  He had to because she was the reason he fought the demon in the first place.  After a few moments of disbelief, she ran into his arms and cried, swearing that if he ever allowed her to believe he was dead again, she would kill him.  Now he stood at the foot of the steps to Felicity's apartment building.  The light was on in her living room and he could make out her shadow as she moved within.  Taking a deep breath, he took the steps two at a time.  Before he knew it, he was in front of her door with his hand raised to knock, but couldn't quite bring himself to do it.  What would she say?  How would she react?  Would she be mad or grateful?  He was never more scared than he was at that moment. Before he lost his nerve, he knocked on her door, the four knocks echoing in the hallway.

"Coming," Felicity shouted from the other side of the door.  She quickly opened the door but rather than look at who stood there, she turned around towards the kitchen counter. "Let me just grab my wallet.  Wow, your cooks must be fast.  I only ordered..." she stumbled as she turned around to see Oliver standing in her doorway.  Her sentence hanging in the air and her wallet forgotten as it fell from her hands.

"How many times do I have to tell you to be careful?" Oliver stated.

Felicity just stared wide eyed for a moment.  Blinking a few times, she closed her eyes for a moment and he could have sworn she counted.  She opened her eyes again and stared in disbelief.  He couldn't possibly be standing in her doorway.  Malcolm Merlyn had delivered the news that he was dead.  She grieved.  They all grieved.  For the first few weeks after he was gone, she was useless.  She went to work and heard people talking to her but her mind wasn't there.  She went through the motions of everyday life as if she were experiencing it as an outsider.  By the fourth week, John had sat her down.  He encouraged her to seek professional help.  Talk to someone, anyone.  She agreed to see a grief counselor.  She experienced all of the stages of grief.  As much as she fought it, the acceptance part had only come a few days ago and now Oliver was here, standing before her, alive and well.  Suddenly, she was was so angry that she could almost literally feel steam coming out of her ears.

"Where the hell have you been Oliver Queen?"  She shouted.

Oliver took two steps into the apartment and closed the door behind him.  He had a feeling it would be anger that greeted him.  "It's a long story Felicity," he replied.

"Oh really?  Hmm, long story. Long story? Really? Let's see, you've been "dead" (yes, she used the air quotes with her fingers) for almost four months now, and you couldn't pick up a damn phone or send an email to let us know you were ok?  What the hell Oliver?  I grieved for you!  We all did!  You have no idea what your death did to us, what it did to me!"  She continued to shout.  Oliver began to worry the neighbors would hear her.

"Felicity, if would give me a chance to explain, I could..." Oliver began.

"Explain? Explain what exactly?" Felicity continued to shout. Oliver opened his mouth to speak, but she continued her rant. "And let me tell you what it did to me for you to tell me you loved me before you left.  It killed me Oliver!  Killed me!  And what's worse, I wanted to say it back so bad!  I wanted to run and beg you not to leave; to stay and fight, together, but no!  I realized after you left that the only reason you said it was because you know, YOU KNEW, you weren't coming back! There is nothing worse than a selfish martyr Oliver and I am done.  Get out!"  Felicity shouted and threw her arm up to point to her door.

Oliver was momentarily stunned by her outrage. Sure, he'd seen her mad plenty of times; like the time he refused to don the Arrow suit again after Tommy's death or when he made her his EA before discussing it with her. Seeing her angry only made him love her more and he couldn't help but smirk. "Are you smirking at me Oliver?" Felicity asked in anger. "Are you seriously smirking at me right now?"

"Felicity, I..." Oliver started and Felicity's hand came up to smack him right across the face. He stared at her in surprise.

"Get out!" She started to move past him towards the door. It was now or never.  If he walked out now, she would never allow him another chance.  His love for her burned in his chest and he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, crushing his mouth to hers.

 

_I am the blank page before you_

_I am the fine idea you crave_

_I live and breathe under the moon_

_And when you cross that bridge_

_I'll come find you_

 

Felicity fought his assault at first.  After all, he put her through the worse kind of hell and he had no right to expect her to just cave.  She pushed against his chest but it was like trying to move a boulder.  How could he possibly have more muscles than he had before?  She knew straining against him was futile.  He was far stronger, and she stopped struggling but refused to open her mouth under his lips.  She wouldn't give him the satisfaction that this is what she had craved for almost three years.

Oliver held her tighter and moved his right hand to the back of her head to angle her head for his kiss.  His left hand skimmed down to her lower back and pulled her impossibly closer to his body.  Oliver could tell she was waging a war inside herself.  Felicity was nothing if not stubborn and he'd be damned if he was going to let her go now after all they had been through.  He had to show her.  He had to make her see that this was it for him.  There was no turning back.  There would be no more maybes.

 

_Stay awake with me_

_You know I can't just let you be_

_Stay awake with me_

_Take your hand and come and find me_

 

"Fel...i...city," Oliver whispered against her mouth as his hand splayed across her lower back; the edge of his fingers skimming the top of her ass.

Felicity moaned and finally gave in.  Her mouth softened and slightly opened up to his.  Oliver used the opportunity to sweep his tongue into her mouth to caress hers.  Felicity moved her hands to the back of his neck and pulled him closer.  She molded her body to his and could feel every muscle as they bunched under his movements.  Oliver moaned in his chest and moved his hands to Felicity's waist, grazing the exposed skin between the bottom of her tank top and the top of her sleep pants.  Felicity shivered in his arms and he was pretty sure it wasn't because she was cold.  She was as aroused as he was.  As he moved his hands up to her ribcage, she sucked in her breath at the feel of his strong hands gently stroking her sensitive skin.  Was this really happening?  Pulling away from Oliver's mouth, Felicity stared into the blue depths of eyes.

"Oh god," she whispered.  "Am I having an out of body experience right now?"

"I hope not," Oliver whispered.  Moving his hands to below her ass, he lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed her again.  This time he put every ounce of passion he held for her into it.  All of the looks, the little touches and her encouraging words over the last three years flooded his mind.  He loved this woman with every ounce of his being and it was time he showed her.  Turning, he put her back up against the door and leaned into her body, causing her to gasp and moan at the same time as he ground his growing erection into her core.

Felicity grabbed his face and kissed him with everything she had.  He was here.  He was alive.  However it was possible, she wasn't going to think about it just yet.  She knew there would be no turning back after this and for once, she didn't care. She would fight and continue to fight as long as she had air in her lungs and a beating heart; a heart that has only beat for him the last three years.  To make her feelings known, she ground the heat between her legs against Oliver's groin. He moaned and pressed her into the door harder.

"Bedroom?"  He asked.

"Behind you, down the hall," Felicity responded. When Oliver made it to her bedroom, he gently released her. When her feet hit the plush carpet of her bedroom, her legs shook and she was afraid if he hadn't had his arms around her, she would have fallen at his feet. Looking up into his eyes, she saw everything she ever felt for him in that moment. Anger, frustration, but most of all, love. Her love for him hadn't diminished in the slightest in all the time he was gone. It had simply laid dormant and waiting for the right time to remind her of it. She had her hands at his waist with his shirt bunched between her fingers. She could feel herself starting to lose her nerve, but rather than back away, she slowly raised her hands, bringing his shirt with them.

Oliver raised his arms and allowed her to remove his shirt. Was that her trembling or him? He couldn't tell. All he knew was that everything they had been through for the last three years has led them to this moment. When he stood before her shirtless, he looked into her eyes and saw tears.

"Your scars...they're gone," she whispered. Oliver looked down at his chest. He had forgotten how much his body had changed since the Lazarus Pit. All that physically remained of his time before the pit were his tattoos. Those remained and served to remind him of all he had been through that lead him to where he stood at that moment. The touch of Felicity's fingers across his chest pulled him out of his reverie. Her soft warm fingers skimmed across his upper chest and biceps. They slowly made their way down his pectorals and skimmed his nipples, causing him to suck in his breath as if he were in pain. Felicity removed her fingers briefly, but they remained hovered over his skin.  She stared at him in awe.

 

_I don't have a skin like you do_

_To keep it all in like you do_

_I don't have a soul like you_

_The only one I have_

_Is the one I stole...from...you_

 

"Felicity, I never stopped thinking about you.  Everything I have done, I have done to get back to you, and to Thea.  I love you now more than I ever thought possible," he whispered and pulled her close.  Lowering his mouth to hers, he kissed her with a tenderness he never realized he possessed until that moment.  Before he lost his nerve, he pulled her tank top up and over her head; releasing her mouth for only a moment.  After the tank top was discarded to the floor with his shirt, he didn't have to look past her face to know she was braless.  Her tightened nipples grazed his chest and he brought his mouth down to her shoulder to gently kiss and nip at her warm skin, making her sigh.

Felicity placed her hands on the front of Oliver's pants and began to work the buttons.  She needed to feel all of him against her.  She needed to finally know what it felt like to feel Oliver Queen, the man she has been in love with for almost three years, against her body.  She had little doubt it would be exquisite.  Her hands trembled so badly that she couldn't work the buttons and zipper, and she sighed in frustration.

Oliver released her mouth, chuckled and placed his hands over hers.  "Hey," he said.  Felicity looked up to his face.  "We have plenty of time."

Felicity felt like she was on fire from the inside out, and when Oliver dropped to his knees in front of her, she thought for sure she would never see anything more beautiful than his face staring up at her.  She smiled down at him and ran her fingers through his too long hair.  She wasn't used to his hair being this length, and while she loved running her fingers through it, she missed the old haircut.  That haircut made him severe and stern, but it was also the Oliver she knew and loved.

Oliver placed kisses all along Felicity's ribs and belly, making her shudder.  He smiled inwardly at the effect he had on her.  He leaned up and kissed around the edge of her left breast and she threw her head back in ecstasy when he took her nipple in his mouth and gently pulled.  When he turned his attention to her right nipple, Felicity barely noticed his hands pulling down her sleep pants and panties underneath.  When she felt his warmth breath hovering over her moist core, she had to brace herself on his shoulders.

Oliver leaned his forehead against Felicity's lower stomach.  The small amount of hair at the apex of her legs tickled his nose and he took a deep breath to memorize her scent.  Bringing his hands slowly up the back of her calves, he caressed the back of her knees before using his left hand to bring her right leg over his shoulder.  Felicity held onto his shoulders tighter to keep balance.  Oliver could see the moisture that had gathered around her pussy lips.  Looking up at Felicity, he noticed her eyes were closed.

"Felicity, open your eyes.  Look at me," he gently insisted.

Felicity looked down into his eyes and what he saw nearly undid him; complete and total trust.  Feeling brave, he took the first sweep of her moist cleft slowly with his tongue.  Her juices filled his mouth with a sweet flavor that could only come from her because everything about Felicity was sweet.  She was also brave, kind, stubborn and utterly gorgeous, and he no longer wanted to fight what he felt for her.

Felicity moaned and could barely understand how she was able to continue standing.  Her mouth hung open and her head leaned back at the onslaught of Oliver's tongue.  She could feel her inner muscles slowly contract and knew her orgasm was imminent.  "Oliver," she breathed.

Oliver placed a kiss just below her navel and stood.  Felicity still had her hands on his shoulders.  Putting his arms around her, he lifted her and carried her to the bed.  He laid her down gently and straightened to stare down at her.  She watched him intently as he removed his shoes, socks, cargo pants and boxer briefs.  When he stood before her in all his naked glory, Felicity wanted to cry.  He was so beautiful.  Although she had yet to understand how his scars were gone, she was glad to see he still had his tattoos.  They had always fascinated her and she had wanted to ask him so many times what they meant during all the times she stitched him up, but she was never able to find the courage.  She wanted to know everything there was to know about him.  She didn't want anymore secrets.  She didn't want anymore maybes.  This was it for her.

Oliver got into the bed and settled on Felicity.  She welcomed him by opening her legs and allowing him to rest his hardened cock against her wet passage.  Her hips involuntarily thrusts up towards him and she arched her back.  Oliver rested his elbows on either side of her shoulders to keep his weight from crushing her but Felicity wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled his mouth towards hers.

 

_Stay awake with me_

_You know I can't just let you be_

_Stay awake with me_

_Take your hand and come and find me_

 

Oliver's left hand skimmed down Felicity's right leg and brought it up higher around his waist.  With his cock already positioned at the entrance to her velvet heat, he kissed her hungrily as he thrust forward.  Felicity gasped and arched her back further into his chest.  She scrunched up her face and Oliver immediately knew he had caused her physical pain at his intrusion.  He stayed still to allow her time to adjust and when her breathing evened out, he knew he could move.  At first his thrusts were slight and tentative.  Felicity's pain quickly turned to pleasure and when she wrapped her other leg around his waist, letting him know she was ok, his thrusts picked up speed and intensity.

Felicity kissed him and held onto his shoulders tightly.  Oliver pulled away to lean down and take her nipple into his mouth.  It was as if the nerve endings around her nipple had a direct path to walls of her pussy, and when he sucked, her walls tightened around his cock, causing Oliver to gasp.  He stopped his thrusts for a moment and looked into her eyes.

"I love you Felicity," he whispered.

"I love you too Oliver," she responded.

Their lovemaking was intense and at one point, Felicity pushed Oliver onto his back so she could straddle his hips, never losing their connection.  Oliver sat up and wrapped his arms around Felicity, pulling her close.  She rode him slowly and with every brush of her clit against his groin, she shuttered.  She kissed him slowly and held onto him tight as the first flutters of her orgasm began.  She arched her back again and felt her hair brush across her back.  Oliver had his hands on her shoulder blades and he curled his fingers over the top of her shoulders to bring her down harder against him.

"Oh god!  Oliver, I...I can't...ooh!"  She shouted as her orgasm ripped through her.

Oliver couldn't hold back any longer himself, and as the last shutters of Felicity's orgasm subsided, Oliver's orgasm skated down his spine, out through his cock and into the woman he loved.  "Felicity!"

>>\---------->

Many orgasms and hours later, Felicity had her head on Oliver's shoulder as he held her tightly, his fingers gently brushing through her hair.  Felicity never got her take out food, but she wasn't hungry.  They were sweaty and sticky, and neither of them cared.  Felicity never felt more at peace than she did at that moment.  Oliver was alive and he was here in her bed.  How did that happen?  So many questions ran through her mind, but all of the answers were the same.  She didn't care.  Felicity kept running her hand over the Bratva tattoo on Oliver's chest.

"What does this mean?"  She asked.

"Hmm?"  Oliver responded.

"The Bratva tattoo.  What does it mean besides that you are are Captain in the Bratva?"  She clarified.

"Out of all of the questions running through that beautiful head of yours right now, that's what you ask me?"  He asked with a laugh.

"Oh, I have a lot of questions.  Don't worry about that.  It's just I've always been curious about your tattoos and the meaning behind them.  After seeing you shirtless thousands of times, I always wanted to ask but never had the courage.  Not that I have courage now, I don't.  Actually, I may have a little.  Let's face it, you've seen me naked now, and I've seen you naked too...finally.  I mean, not finally, finally.  I had actually already seen you naked before.  It's just..." Felicity babbled.

"Hold on!  When did you see me naked?" Staring down at her in shock.

"Well, not totally naked.  Only partially.  The night your mom shot you, Dig and I had to remove your clothes but quickly put your pants back on when Dig saw how uncomfortable I was.  By the way, do you always go commando in your leathers?"  She asked.

Oliver laughed.  God, he missed her.  "The Bratva tattoo symbolizes 'honor above all else.'  The dragon tattoo on the back was in honor of Shado.  I wanted to have a permanent reminder of her since it was my fault she was killed in the first place."

"I'm sorry," Felicity whispered.

"Don't be," he said before kissing her tenderly.

"And this one?"  Felicity's fingers gently brushed down the Chinese writing tattooed over Oliver's ribs.  Oliver sucked in a breath at the feel of her warm fingers and he instantly hardened.  How could he want her again so fast?

"Later," he said and moved over her and entered her in one swift thrust.

>>\---------->

Dawn was fast approaching and Oliver stared at Felicity who lay deeply sleeping next to him.  They were laying on their sides facing each other.  Felicity had her hands gathered under her chin as Oliver listened to her gentle breathing.  He didn't know what would happen now that he was back.  Eventually, Ra's al Ghul would find out he's still alive.  The only thing he could do to protect his sister, his friends and the love of his life would be to turn Malcolm Merlyn over to the League.  The question was how he would he be able to do it without hurting Thea?

Oliver moved to get out of bed when Felicity stirred.  "Where are you going?"  She asked.

"Just to the bathroom and then maybe breakfast in bed," he replied with a smile.

"Mmm, stay," she said and pulled on his hand.  "Stay forever," she whispered.

 

_Stay awake with me_

_You know I can't just let you be_

_Stay awake with me_

_Take your hand and come and find me_

 

Oliver would never be able to deny her requests, and no matter what the future may bring, one thing was for sure, as long as he had Felicity by his side, he could do anything.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> This wound up being a little longer than expected, but once I got started, I couldn't stop! Stay Awake by London Grammar is an incredibly sexy song that was used in The Originals mid-season finale for Hayley and Elijah's awesome break-up sex scene (were they actually dating? I digress). I thought, what the heck? It could work for Oliver and Felicity too.


End file.
